


I'm sorry, but it was too funny for me to intervene

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, but she doesn't know what she's doing, charlotte should help her girlfriend, cordelia needs help, cordelia's cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin





	I'm sorry, but it was too funny for me to intervene

Cordelia danced around in the kitchen, humming loud and swaying her hips. Her blonde hair bounced around her shoulders as she moved as if it was dancing with her. Charlotte sat at the table nearby, flipping through files and making notes. 

Charlotte glanced up from her work, a smile finding her lips as she watched Cordelia. “What’re you making?”

Cordelia pulled a carton of eggs out of the fridge, holding a finger to her lips as she set the eggs on the counter. “It’s a surprise!” She waved her hand at her. “Look away!”

“Okay, okay.” Charlotte laughed, turning her attention back to her work. Cordelia cracked a few eggs into a bowl, then weaved back and forth between counters and cabinets, grabbing ingredients and dumping them into the bowl. Charlotte looked back at her when she found the mixer, holding the bowl steady with one hand. She set the mixer to the first speed and her brow furrowed. 

“Why is it..so slow?” Cordelia murmured to herself, her expression resembling a pout. Her thumb increased the speed a few notches, and still, she was unsatisfied at the poor mixing. Finally, she gave in and turned it to the top speed. She was fine for a few seconds before her grip on the bowl loosened and the bowl spun out of control, splattering batter all over her face, clothes, and in her hair. Her jaw hung open as she stared at the mess she had made.

Meanwhile, Charlotte was nearly falling out of her chair, clenching her stomach as laughter escaped her lips. Cordelia almost looked mad.

“Why aren’t you helping me?” Cordelia asked, crossing her arms.

“I’m sorry, but it was too funny for me to intervene.”


End file.
